My eternity for you
by Nico733
Summary: Izuku's battle against All For One. A battle that would span a lifetime. Many lifetimes. Thankfully Izuku seems to have those in stock. And he's determined to get his perfect ending. (Premise and Izuku's quirk originate partially from AO3's Irradiation's "Closing The Thousandfold Loop", I'll be switching things around a lot, spoilers for Manga are likely.)
1. First Life: Failure and Suffering

Kirishima, pierced by a lance thrown by All For One with multiple strengthening quirks layered on top of one another.

Aoyama, decayed by Shigaraki in but an instant as he jumped in front of an already injured Tsuyu. Taking her place.

Iida, Ojiro, Satou, Kouda and Shouji skewered by cement spikes which rose from the ground itself, courtesy of Cementoss' quirk now in All For One's endless repertoire.

Mina burned into nought but a smouldering corpse by Dabi.

Kaminari, having used his max voltage in a desperate attempt to save his friends had left himself completely open. Muscular took no time in exploiting that weakness, turning their eccentric yet good-natured former classmate into an unrecognizable gory pulp.

Izuku was held fast by vines which sprouted from the ground, once again a quirk stolen from someone he knew not too long ago, Shiozaki from 3-B. He was forced by Shigaraki and All For One to watch his friends die before his very eyes, both making sure no one got close enough to release him.

In a last-ditch effort, some of the remaining students attempted to release their leader from the villain's grasp. Tokoyami and Todoroki rushed forward, the vines burned as Dark Shadow grabbed Izuku. Shinsou brainwashed Shigaraki to attack All For One. The tides of battle shifted.

Or so it seemed.

"A fruitless endeavour, heroes." All For One's voice boomed as he touched Shigaraki's forehead removing Shinsou's influence while simultaneously attacking the brainwashing hero by tracing his connection to his apprentice. Leaving Shinsou mindless. Another hero fell...

All For One's eyes flashed red as Dark Shadow dissipated and Todoroki's flames were snuffed out.

"A-A-Aizawa-sensei." Izuku whimpered as the truth came to light, their former homeroom teacher wasn't just missing. He had been kidnapped by All For One and likely killed if not tortured. His eyes betrayed the pain and utter feeling of despair he felt as his expression became blank.

"HAHAHA, DID ALL MIGHT NOT TEACH YOU THE IMPORTANCE OF A SMILE? WELL? WHERE IS IT NOW, FLEDGLING SYMBOL OF PEACE?" All For One employed his usual tactic, breaking his target both physically and mentally. Just as he had done to All Might before.

"**Shut up. Don't you dare utter my master's name."**

"Struck a chord?" All For One laughed once more "Master and student are alike after all, so easy to rile up."

"..." Izuku bit his tongue, determined not to give All For One any further satisfaction.

"**Nomu.**" Izuku blanched as Shigaraki uttered the name "**Kill them.**"

The black mass surged forward toward the now-powerless Tokoyami and Todoroki... Ripping them both in half effortlessly.

Izuku's watery eyes were wide with suffering and fury, his mind reaching its limits. He couldn't live through any more deaths.

"No no no. That simply won't do, you must witness it all." All For One said as his massive hand enveloped Izuku's face and a warm feeling blanketed his head. His mind. H-He was healing him... Just enough so that Izuku wouldn't break until the monster had killed all of his class.

"W-Why?"

"Oh? Isn't that obvious. You're the closest thing to All Might on this planet now that he's gone... And I didn't quite have enough time with him as I had hoped. So you will have to do." All For One softly whispered, sending shivers up Izuku's spine at the thought that such a monster could muster such an uncharacteristic tone. "So, who now, Izuku?"

"W-What?"

"Who is next to die?"

"I-I can't choose..."

"AND YOU WON'T HAVE TO, NERD!"

Explosions rippled through the air, the immense heat reminding Izuku of Endeavour's flames or maybe even Dabi's... The force reminiscent of All Might's full strength punch. Bakugou was truly a force to be reckoned with. However, All For One's barrier quirk held steadfast even against such destructive power. Unfortunately for the villain the instant he let his guard another attack raged past him, now unblocked by anything.

And so a cannonball rushed past Izuku's head directly into Shigaraki tearing a hole through him, in his last moments before death the villain got lucky and managed to grasp Hagakure's invisible body with all five of his fingers. She was gone less than a split second later.

The cannon that Momo had fired had been hastily created and therefore it was a one-shot kind of affair, becoming unusable. All For One looked up towards the person he owed the loss of his apprentice and fury rippled through his expression.

"**You bitch."** The uncaged All For One spoke as he simultaneously stole Momo's quirk and decapitated her with a quick application of a blade quirk. All For One's patience and mental stability (if he had any) declined steadily as the war between the league and the heroes raged on. He was little different from Muscular at this point.

Izuku was left once again staring blankly in front of himself, Bakugou took to removing the vines through small, controlled explosions. "This is our only chance, idiot. Start moving damnit." Bakugou said in a hushed voice, much quieter than Izuku ever thought he'd be able to speak. "We can't win this without you."

"I-It's not worth winning anymore, Kacchan."

Katsuki smacked Izuku upside the head.

"You** idiot**, if we stop here their deaths were pointless so get your bitch ass up and either fight or fallback so we can regroup. You're the leader dumbass, you have to make the choices."

A moment of silent thoughts.

"You're right." a new resolve within Izuku, to make sure his friend's deaths had actually meant something "We have to go."

Bakugou reached out to help Izuku up and they began their quick but quiet retreat. Tsuyu's screams of agony could be heard in the distance as flames roared and a blue hue permeated the cataclysmic cityscape around them. Another hero cremated by Dabi.

They continued their trek. One that ended all too quick with a swirling purple void that All For One stepped through.

He grabbed Bakugou by his neck, the blond retaliated by setting explosions off toward his aggressor "RUN, IDIOT! GET HELP, DO WHATEVER. JUST MAKE SURE YOU W-"

Bakugou's words were cut short by a loud crack as his windpipe was caved in and all life fled him, All For One tossed him aside like a doll.

"You can't escape me."

Izuku knew those words were the undeniable truth. It was over, he could do nothing to stop him. He had failed All Might and all of his former classmates, resulting in their untimely demise. He had lost.

He felt something wrap around him as he got pulled away by Sero, explosive vibrations resonated through the air akin to Bakugou's explosions, however, these explosions were purely ones of sound. Produced by Jirou.

"Muscular." All For One called, the behemoth answered his summoning by grabbing Izuku's saviour, Sero, and crushing every bone in his body into dust no different to when Izuku used 1000000% One For All to defeat Muscular so long ago.

"Kurogiri." Several warp gates opened at All For One's words. All within Jirou's body, severing it effortlessly.

"Well. I'm sure you realise there's only one left, right?" All For One spoke to Izuku, who had collapsed to the ground of his own accord having fully given up. Yet at these words his head surged upwards, his eyes pleading, hoping that maybe. Just maybe, All For One would have mercy just this once.

Ochako was brought forward, half dead and drained of colour as if she had been almost completely drained of blood, _'Toga'_ Izuku had realised with a start.

"Deku-kun," Ochako said weakly, slowly "I-I'm... Sorry."

"D-Don't be... Y-You're fine, y-you did okay."

"I...got caught...before the fight even started."

"That's fine. Don't worry anymore." Izuku said, struggling against Dabi who held him in place, kneeling.

"Let me go damnit, you've got me exactly where you want me, I surrender. Just let me be with her until the end."

At that another Ochako appeared, perfectly healthy and lively "Hey Deku-kun~"

"Toga." Izuku said, venom poured into the name.

"Hm? No, silly. It's Ochako!" The imposter said with a cheery smile.

Izuku's steely gaze cast upon her in a glare.

"Do it." All For One said all colour drained from Izuku just as it had been drained from Ochako. However, his paleness was a side effect of the fear and despair he felt. Toga picked up Ochako and slashed her throat with a knife, bleeding her slowly. The crimson liquid flowed slowly down Ochako's body, staining her once pink costume. Izuku looked on with nothing but horror and despair. With this, All For One had taken almost everyone who Izuku had cared about and loved.

Bakugou.

Iida.

Shinsou.

Todoroki.

All Might.

Aizawa-sensei.

Ochako.

Mom.

Tears pour freely from Izuku's eyes.

"Awww. Why are you crying Deku-kun? I'm right here!" Toga exclaimed, still using her quirk to disguise herself as the now dead Ochako.

"What do you want with me!" Izuku cried "You've already taken everything from me! Just kill me already!"

"Not so easy, young man. I'm still not done with you." All For One said, clearly intending to torture Izuku more.

_'I've had enough.'_

One For All flared up as far as Izuku could push it 1000000% turned to 2000000% eventually reaching 1 billion percent (rationally speaking this would be around 60% of All Might's power at his peak). Something Izuku wouldn't attempt at any other time for fear of hurting himself beyond repair.

However, now that hurting himself beyond repair was his goal he pushed and pushed. And struck at the ground with his fist, his body imploded as the ground exploded. He killed not only himself but also every remaining member of the league aside from one, All For One. Whose body was likely beyond repair following the attack, the injuries will be fatal if he doesn't return to his personal doctor in time.

But Izuku doesn't know that. He knows nothing more than the darkness that comes in tandem with death.

That's all he expects to see ever again.

Yet before him stood a familiar scene, his home city of Musutafu.


	2. Second & Third Life

**~SECOND LIFE: DISCOVERY AND HOPE~**

Izuku opened his eyes, the expected _'Am I dead? Is this the afterlife?' _train of thought rushed through his head.

Until he realised where exactly it is he was lying.

He rose and dashed, in one fluent, indistinguishable movement.

He ran past streets.

Past corners.

(Unconsciously infusing One For All into his body by force of habit.)

Through the playground, not stopping even when the familiar words of "Even though you're quirkless, you're still playing hero, Deku?" spoken by his childhood friend. Where his downward spiral began, soon after having heard the news from his doctor... The sudden influx of memories didn't halt him, in fact he ran faster despite the throbbing, excruciating pain in his legs urging him to stop. He ran as if he were running from the memories, from the past him.

He ran straight into his mother's arms as she came out of their house, likely to fetch Izuku from the playground. Something she hadn't done in his 'first life', Izuku didn't ponder that line of thought much longer. Relief washing over him. Or maybe it was the tears?

"Izuku, are you alright?" His mother asked as she swooped her 4-year old son up into a hug.

"Mhm!" he murmurs into his mom's shoulder as he hugs her even tighter, a low percentage of One For All flowing through his body even now. He kept One For All flowing through his body 24/7, albeit a low percentage, his control over the quirk immense. He reached the level of ordinary people who have always had their quirk all their lives and smashed it, the result was a way to boost not only his body but his mind, not only increasing strength but also endurance. He had taken a few years after his debut (which he made right out of the gate, before even finishing his third year at U.A) to hone his control... He was quite disappointed with how long it took him to get to this level, it would have gone so much faster with All Might's help...

_'All Might.'_

_'All Might!'_

_'If mom is alive and so am I then All Might must be too.'_

_'My friends.'_

_'T-They're alright...'_

More tears of joy flowed from Izuku's eyes. Until suddenly.

Something swells inside Izuku, catching his attention.

Something old.

Something new.

Something familiar.

Something powerful.

Something... Inviting.

Izuku pulled at the new, yet old presence within him.

He didn't stop, eventually, the presence rippled and his world faded to black.

**~THIRD LIFE: CHANCE AND CHANGE~**

Izuku's eyes flutter open once again.

A new scene fills his vision.

A room, the walls plastered with posters, action figures cover most surfaces and other geeky things can be found all around him.

_'My room.'_

_'We moved when I went to Junior High, which would mean I'm at least... 12 now.'_

He sits up quickly, determined to make maximum use out of whatever time he has so that he can defeat All For One this time.

He glances at the time on his phone.

_'5:30 AM, That's not too bad. Enough time to get my bearings and then go wherever I nee-'_

_**'14th April 2423?!'**_

News headlines flash past in his mind's eye _'Attack on USJ, Heroics students distraught and injured. Can the prestigious school defend its students?__'_

Without thinking, Izuku unlocks his phone and goes into his contact list. For the first time in his life happy that he hadn't made many friends in his early life as it allowed him to find the person, he was looking for much easier.

Bakugou Masaru

He dials.

One beat. Two beats.

"Young Midoriya?" the voice on the other line speaks "Do you know what time it is?"

"A-Ah, I'm sorry!" Izuku stammers out, the relief and happiness over hearing his mentor's voice once more creating a similar effect to his old fanboy self "I-I'm just a little nervous about today."

"Ah, the rescue exercise? Don't worry my boy, you'll do just fine."

"N-Not exactly..."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I need to talk to you..." he pauses then realises what he said and corrects it "I-In person, I mean. It's urgent."

Anxiety, curiosity and fear (albeit mild) perk up within Toshinori's heart. What could have his protege in such a seemingly panicked state?

His mind quickly rushes to worst-case scenarios despite their impossibility. All For One was gone, he made sure of that. There's no way he can hurt Izuku anymore and yet still Toshinori finds himself thinking about it. Among other worst case scenarios.

"Okay. We can meet at Dagobah beach in," he checks his watch while stopping at a red light "20 mi-"

"Can we make that 10 minutes?" Izuku asked, already having changed.

"But Izuku, you can't make it to Dagobah in 10 minutes from where you live."

"I'll use One For All."

A harsh cough "W-What do you mean use One For All?! Don't you remember what it-"

"He hung up..."

_'What's gotten into this student of mine?'_

Toshinori thinks as he navigates the roads onto the fastest path to Dagobah.

7 minutes later he's there... And so is his student. Panting and struggling to hold the air in his lungs. Like he ran the whole way here.

"Izuku, h-how did you manage to get here so quick?!

"Erm... I told you, I used One For All."

_'Oh crap...'_ Izuku's mistake dawned on him.

"I-I'll explain. Please listen carefully and do your best to believe me as unbelievable as what I'm about to say will be."

A curt nod from his mentor.

"The USJ will be attacked today. By the League Of Villains, their leader is called Shigaraki while the actual brains behind their operation," he swallows as his face pales at the memories, All Might's heart begins to race "Is All For One."

Disbelief washes over Toshinori, circling him. Engulfing him completely. Fear tears at his lungs. Pain radiates from the wound on his abdomen as he clutches it instinctively.

"H-How do you know this, Izuku?" All Might replies, knowing his protege wouldn't joke about something like this nor could he considering the fact he shouldn't know All For One.

"I've lived it once before... It turns out I did have a quirk when you gave me One For All."

"No..." his voice barely a whisper.

Izuku only nods, confirming All Might's worst nightmare. The nigh torture of his protege not only as a result of All For One's actions but the child's quirk itself.

"I-I watched them die, all of them," tears began pouring down Izuku's face rapidly "All of the Class, most of the teachers... Even mom. H-He killed them all."

All Might moved to comfort Izuku, One For All coursing through his veins as he did so. He wasn't quite sure why, but he mostly believed his student. He wasn't completely convinced, the idea of a past life seemed ludicrous even to the man with a quirk which can be passed on. But he was convinced in his belief for Izuku, so he'd act on that.

A minute or so passes and Izuku stops crying.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just... For me, it was less than an hour ago that I watched it happen."

He takes another breath to steel himself before explaining the rest of his story, cold professionalism schools his expression. No signs of the teenager shine through, instead, a veteran stands before All Might.

"This is the first attack they will launch on our class, they plan to use a warping quirk to teleport in a large number of villains. Most of them aren't dangerous, the students will manage to fight them off," All Might notes how Izuku refers to his class, excluding himself from them "Eraserhead will jump in despite his inherent disadvantage in group fights, he will eventually get seriously injured by Shigaraki and Nomu... Their goal for this invasion is to kill you, All Might."

"W-Well..." All Might says, now back in his civilian form "Will they manage to kill me?"

"No. Having seen the whole scene play out before I think maybe if they played for time and waited until most of your time limit ran out they would succeed. But you managed to defeat the Nomu that was designed to counter you with relative ease despite the fact that you had used up your three hours."

"W-What did I use them on?"

"Heroic acts on the way to work," Izuku starts laughing, slowly at first but eventually tears well in his eyes "O-Oh... Sorry, it's just." he wipes a tear" That's so _you. _I'm so glad that you're back."

After fully composing himself he continues "We need to get an emergency meeting started with the U.A faculty members," another realisation dawns on him "Actually. Just you, Nezu, Eraserhead, Midnight and Thirteen."

A raised eyebrow follows this declaration.

"Just, trust me. I'll explain in detail, I promise."

**20 Minutes later**

Izuku stood in one of U.A's many training facilities.

Around him stood All Might, Nezu, Midnight, Thirteen and Eraserhead.

If you could call whatever Eraserhead was doing standing, that is.

"What is this about, All Might?" The principal asked.

"More importantly, why are we at school at 5 am?" Eraserhead managed from his spot on the ground.

To that, All Might just pointed at Izuku.

"**So I have you to thank for cutting my sleep short?**" Eraserhead's tone turned dangerous, Izuku would be scared for his life if he was the teenager he once was.

"I called you here to spar."

"..." A beat of silence passed.

"..." Then another.

"I'm going to the staff room to sleep, wake me up when school starts."

Eraserhead turned to walk away, the other teachers remained still believing that Izuku had a good reason to call them here.

Aizawa had taken 5 steps until a hand landed on his shoulder...

But everyone had been too far from him to cross that distance in such little time.

Except from All Might, but this hand didn't belong to him, it was smaller.

"Like I **_said_**, Aizawa-_senpai_. I really need to spar with some of you." Izuku intoned.

Aizawa looked over his shoulder to look at Izuku, noting but not mentioning the strange honorific, what he saw was a strange intensity. One he wouldn't expect Midoriya to show. One he didn't think he was capable of... like he completely switched personalities.

But there was a more important question.

_How did he move so fast without breaking anything?_

"It'd probably be best for me to spar with both All Might and Aizawa as they have hand-to-hand combat styles." Izuku said "So, which one of you wants to go first?"

"I would like to go first, Young Midoriyda." All Might said, partway through he began channelling One For All and his body bulked.

"Okay." Izuku replied, getting into position "You may want to take a couple of step backs." he said, meant for the teachers.

All of them had similar questions running through their heads (with the exception of Nezu who saw more than they ever could) such as 'Why Aizawa-senpai?' or 'What does he think sparring with All Might, it'd be too one-sided'.

But Nezu observed, analysed and calculated.

Izuku was more confident, completely different from his usual self. His body language and posture weren't that of a student but of a fighter. A warrior.

But, how?

Not even Nezu with his high specs could figure that much out so quickly.

"You can take the first move, All Might." Izuku said, having shifted into his stance "Don't overdo it but don't go easy on me either... Go for maybe, hmmm. 30% power."

"3-30%?" the teachers chorused, with the exception of Aizawa and Nezu who was more focused on actually _seeing_, not watching, (there's a margin of difference between those), what was going on.

All Might just obeyed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, my body isn't enough to achieve the kind of power output from my quirk that I need, otherwise I'd have told you to use 50%."

_'"My quirk".'_ All Might thought _'He finally took it for what it is, no more borrowed power.'_

And so All Might took the first move, just as Izuku told him to. He decided to start off simple, instead of trying anything fancy and attacking from behind or otherwise he simply ran toward Izuku head-on.

_'Full Cowl: Dampening 60%'_ Izuku droned within his head.

All Might neared and started to panic, why was Izuku not moving what was he thinking? But in the end his belief in his protege's decision-making won out over the panic, he didn't halt or waver in his rapid approach.

A mere tenth of a second later All Might's punch was impacting Izuku's arms, locked in an 'X' shape as the boy planned to block the punch.

Midnight and Thirteen began to run up to the duo, scared for the boy.

Aizawa waged a fierce war against his own judgement which told him to erase All Might's quirk.

And Nezu saw.

He saw not only the practised movements of both opponents, he saw the confidence in Izuku's eyes but more so than that. He saw Izuku's eyes _glow, _a very subtle glow, but a glow nonetheless. And that solved the mystery. Izuku was already using his quirk, more efficiently than he had yesterday considering the lack of electric arcs, but he had the energy boosting his body just beneath the surface.

_He was using his body as a shock absorber._

All Might's fist came down like a missile on Izuku's arms.

They buckled as his feet slid backwards from the force of their collision.

He was pushed back a solid 10 cm from his starting position.

But his block _held_.

Gasps from the teachers could be heard as Aizawa opted to sigh in relief instead and Nezu continued truly seeing the fight unfold.

The surprise that flashed in All Might's eyes was unmistakable.

And the smug smirk that Izuku now sported was unlike the awkward, shy boy of yesterday.

Then he disappeared in less than the blink of an eye confusing all the teachers aside from Nezu whose insane nervous system could keep up with their movements.

He reappeared behind All Might already half-way through a potentially fatal roundhouse kick aimed at the man's head.

His foot was caught in the man's burly hand, Izuku simply jumped with his free leg and delivered a front kick to the man's torso, using him as a springboard. As he flew through the air, albeit it slightly clumsily, he tucked and rolled to dissipate the impact of hitting the ground and hopped back up to his feet.

_'He concentrated the protective veil in his legs as he poured more energy in them to achieve speed akin to a teleportation quirk... and then he converted part of that protective energy into offensive energy to increase the damage his attack would do. This Izuku Midoriya is in no way the same one as yesterday.'_ Nezu thought.

"That's enough, you two." Nezu said, the opponents relaxed. All Might dropping his muscle form and Izuku dissipating the energy in his body. From how close they were to Nezu now, the principal could tell Izuku now had a low amount of energy coursing through him at all times. "Who are you?"

At that Izuku stopped in his tracks.

"You always were the sharpest one we had, Nezu." Izuku said, familiarity obvious in his voice. Familiarity not many had with Nezu, even among his own staff "I'm still Izuku, I'm just... different from who you knew yesterday. After all, it's been a while since I've seen some of you. At least from my perspective."

Silence followed as everyone was eager to hear Izuku's explanation.

"Truth is, and I only discovered this accidentally, I have two quirks. One is the enhancement quirk you see me use all the time... And the other is something akin to time travel... I've only used it twice so I have no idea how it works except the fact it auto-activates on near-death scenarios."

Once again, the teachers stayed silent. Although their expressions betrayed the emotions being felt, disbelief, worry, and some strange variation of grief.

"This is my third lifetime, in my first I lived on to become a great hero and a teacher at U.A. The price I paid for that was death following me everywhere I went. Musutafu was **_levelled_** just to send me a message by killing not only my mom but the whole population of the city. U.A faculty were hunted for their quirks and their lives... And the entirety of class 1-A was **massacred** before my eyes... _**My fiance was bled to death like some ritual sacrifice as I was forced to watch**_... Until I eventually decided to pour as much of my power as possible into one single punch, ending the lives of the villains at the price of my own."

Izuku's tone turned more and more bitter as he went on. His knees buckled more and more as he went on. His lips quivered more and more as he went on.

And after he finished, a deathly silence fell upon the gym.

A suffocating silence.

Until a hand fell onto Izuku's shoulder and he was pushed into the figure's torso.

"It's okay to cry, young Midoriya."

_That _broke the dam.

And Izuku cried the typical Midoriya way.

"So, how about that spar, Aizawa-kun?" All Might asked.

"I think I'll pass." Aizawa simply answered.

The teachers released various amused noises ranging from a giggle to a snort to a laugh.

Even Izuku (still sobbing) let out a curt laugh.

"I-I called you here because the USJ is attacked today, but I have a plan that will let us crush the attacking villains."

"Go ahead, young man." Nezu responded.

And so their pre-school meeting ended with Izuku explaining his master plan.

He put on his uniform in the boy's bathroom (he had packed it in an extra duffel bag and took it with him when meeting All Might and later the rest of the teachers).

And headed to class 1-A to catch up on some sleep.

* * *

I'm going to add depth to Izuku's use of One For All to make it a little less bland, he's very well versed with controlling OFA now that he had all that practice. He is more creative than All Might at using their power, although, now that All Might saw Izuku use dampening he could easily replicate it.

I have plans for some 'modes' of One For All those are: 'Full Cowl: Dampening' and 'One For All: Blink' (Or 'One For All: Spatial Shift' whichever you guys think sounds better). If I think of any other modes I'll have Izuku use those too.

It took Izuku a while to think of making these different 'modes' of One For All, but once he started being more creative they came pretty easily (he had already achieved finer control of OFA after Gran Torino's tutelage).

Dampening allows Izuku to go over his limit for offensive power too, but it obviously limits his max output.

So, if he has Dampening at 60% he can only at most use 40% OFA for offensive moves. This is the only situation in which Izuku can use 100% of OFA, he cannot use higher percentages of OFA without some of it being used to absorb the damage from the quirk (his limit obviously increases as his body strengthens but that's not for a while).

He keeps a low percentage of Dampening cycling through his body as it is easier to increase the percentage than 'flip the switch', so to speak, on OFA as a whole.

Thank you for reading, I hope the chapter is satisfying.

:3


End file.
